


Opposite Objects

by smuglaurens



Category: Battle For Battle For Dream Island (Web Series), Battle For Dream Island (Web Series), Battle for BFDI (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Dimensions, Alternate Universe, Chaos Ensues, Gen, basically. our two main characters are from an alternate dimension and somehow they end up in Goiky
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2019-10-15 16:54:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17532584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smuglaurens/pseuds/smuglaurens
Summary: When two strange-looking and acting objects arrive out of nowhere, everyone in Goiky gets suspicious.





	1. Chapter One

waS opened her eyes, and saw the brightest light she’d ever seen in her life.

Everything was colorful.

Luminous, billowy blades of grass rustled beneath her, the colors unlike anything she’d ever known. Why wasn’t everything gray anymore…? She looked down and examined herself in a hurry, anxious to see if anything had changed. But she was still the same old colorless object she always was. That was a relief. 

waS then decided to herself that she must get to the bottom this. She concluded that she must be seeing things, but she’d have to get a second opinion. She set off to find one of her friends. They’d surely help her.

After a bit of walking, waS noticed a really bright patch of color. She went towards it, and there was a cluster of objects chatting. Oh! There in the distance was one of her best friends, ocaT! She definitely looked brighter than normal, but then again, so did everything else. But waS was confused; she was not colorless!

“OCAT! There you are!” waS exclaimed, running towards her old friend.

ocaT let out an awkward chuckle, averted her eyes, then looked back, a strange expression on her face. “Uh, hi, Saw, what’s up?”

waS was slightly confused. “Who’s ‘Saw’?” 

“Ha, very funny,” ocaT drawled. “Next you’re gonna pretend like you don’t know who I am, right?”

“I know exactly who you are, ocaT!” waS giggled. But her lightheartedness was met with a concerned stare.

“Uh, Saw…I think you should rest for a bit,” ocaT advised, a strange half smile on her face. “You’re looking a bit more…gray…than usual.” 

Frowning, waS shook her head. “Nah… I don’t think a nap will help me right now!” And neither would ocaT. So waS ignored ocaT’s frantic “wait!”, and went on her way, hastily shoving past another group until she saw a very, very familiar face standing out in the distant.

“kooB!”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet kooB.

“kooB!” 

waS ran over to her old friend and immediately wrapped her up in a tight hug. kooB squirmed.

“Ah — get off me!” kooB scolded, pushing waS off her. “What’s gotten into you?”

Her tone was harsh, as it usually was, but it didn’t discourage waS any. “Oh, geez, sorry. I just missed you so much!”

kooB brushed off her gray cover. “But you saw me just yesterday. Don’t be clingy…”

“I… I dunno, something feels off today,” waS spoke shrilly, frowning. “Home seems awfully different today.”

“You think?” kooB asked dryly.

“L-look around! It doesn’t look normal, does it?!” waS’s voice cracked. “It’s all bright and weird!”

“I know that! I’m not blind,” kooB snapped. “I was being sarcastic, you dolt.”

“You’re being meaner than usual,” waS grumbled, looking down.

“I—” kooB sighed. “Sorry. I just…all this is giving me a headache.”

“Well…” waS started anxiously, “I think what I’m about to tell you will worsen it.”

“Ugh,” kooB groaned. “Just get it over with.”

“I saw ocaT, and she was acting extremely strangely,” waS whimpered. “She called me ‘Saw’, and she was so colorful!”

kooB let out another sigh and began to rub her eyes. “This won’t do,” she muttered. “This won’t do at all.”

“W-what?” waS asked, nervousness in her voice. “What do you mean by that?”

“waS,” kooB started, “I don’t think we’re in the same universe as we were yesterday.”

“What?!” waS borderline screamed. “What are you talking about?!”

“Quiet! You’ll bring attention to us that we don’t need,” kooB spoke through clenched teeth. She grabbed waS’s arm and dragged her farther away from the crowd. “Don’t you remember when I told you about parallel universes?”

“No,” waS admitted. “I, uh… kinda zoned out. Through…all of it.” 

kooB groaned softly. “This place that we’re in seems like home — but it’s slightly different. That’s why I think … somehow, we've found ourselves in a parallel universe.”

“That’s a big conclusion to just jump to out of the blue,” waS commented. “Maybe we’re just…seeing things?”

“Do I LOOK like I’m seeing things, waS?” She pointed to her strained eyes.

“Uh, kind of—”

“Shush!” kooB shouted, losing her patience. “There’s no way we can both be just ‘seeing things’. It’s statistically impossible-”

“Okay, okay,” waS interrupted, trying to calm her down. “Alright, if you’re right about this, what do we do? Are we just gonna have to stay in this place?”

“We can’t,” kooB stated firmly. “The others’ll figure it out soon enough.”

“So what do we do?” waS asked.

“Follow me. I think I have a plan.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> waS and kooB go to Yoyleland and meet an old friend.

They had been walking for what felt like hours. The bright sun was beginning to dip below the horizon, and the sky was turning a soft orange. In the distance were square buildings of all different sizes and colors. 

“Are we almost there?” waS complained. Her eyes were set on the dimming sun.

“Yes,” kooB spoke through gritted teeth. “You’ve asked that four times now.”

“But the last three times you told me were were close, too,” waS murmured. 

“Well, those times, I lied so you’d shut up,” kooB replied. “But we really are almost there. See?” She pointed to the buildings ahead of them. 

“Okay then,” waS said under her breath.

The two continued to walk until they reached the edge of the land and were met with a large body of water.

“Guess we’re gonna have to swim,” waS sighed. 

They plunged in and began to wade through the glistening waves. “It’s been so long since I’ve last swam, kooB.”

“Me too.”

“Do you think I’ll get rusty?”

“No idea.”

A couple minutes of silence elapsed. The water rippled softly as they swam.

waS was the one to break the silence. “So…why are we even going over here? Why didn’t we just ask the others what was going on?”

“It’s…you’ll see.”

After a bit more swimming, they finally reached the land. The grass was a deep purple, and the sky glimmered gold. The buildings in front of them were the size of skyscrapers, jutting out of the ground miles into the sky.

“We’re here!” kooB exclaimed, looking up. 

“Yo-eh-lay city…” waS sounded out the sign in front of her, squinting. 

“I think it’s pronounced ‘yoyle’, waS,” kooB corrected. “Now, follow me. I think I know where we gotta go.”

waS followed dutifully behind her. “That reminds me...how do you even know where to go?”

“I have knowledge of this dimension because my brain actually retains the information I learn,” kooB muttered.

“Hey, shut up!”

They soon arrived at a dark building. kooB walked up to the door and tried to open it, but it didn’t budge. “Hm.” She pulled harder on the doorknob. “It’s…locked.”

“Well, that’s a shame,” waS sighed. kooB’s eyes met hers. “Wh...wait, kooB, no--”

In a flash, kooB picked up waS by her handle and began to slice through the door. “AHH! PUT ME DOWN!” Once the door was open, kooB let go of waS, letting her fall to the ground.

“Ow… why would you do that?” waS grunted, getting up shakily.

“Come on,” kooB demanded, walking through the split door. 

The room was almost completely dark under the night sky, but parts were illuminated by a glow coming from glass tubes. kooB walked up to one and ran her hand across the smooth surface.

“What are those?” waS asked cautiously. 

“Exactly what I need.” kooB began to walk to the door again.

“Where are you going now?” waS got up to follow her, but kooB pushed her away.

“Stay here. I’m going to find an old friend.”  
\--  
kooB found herself back at the plains, looking around for any familiar face. Suddenly, a gaze met hers. ocaT. waS was right; she was composed of bright colors, nothing like waS and kooB’s monochrome selves (or, in fact, her old self). kooB smiled and walked up to her.

“Hello,” kooB greeted. 

“Oh, hey, Book,” ocaT returned. “Uh…did you eat some yoyleberries? You’re gray.”

“Yes,” she replied calmly. “That reminds me. Would you like to go to Yoyle City with me?”

“Uh,” ocaT stammered, looking down. “I dunno, I don’t really wanna-”

“Oh, come on. It’ll be fun!” kooB insisted hastily. She grabbed ocaT’s hand and began walking her over.  
\--  
A while later, the two walked through the chopped open door. A feeling of dread overcame ocaT, one she couldn’t easily ignore. kooB tugged on her arm, but she kept back.

“Book, I think I’m going to go back--” ocaT started, but she was interrupted by a shout.

“WAS! COME AND GRAB HER!” kooB barked frantically.

“Wha? Why?”

“JUST DO IT!”

waS complied and grabbed ocaT from the back as she kicked and fought to get out of their grasps. “Get off me!” ocat shouted. kooB began to drag her to the glass chambers, waS keeping her steady. The door of the chamber sprang open and kooB threw her in, then hurriedly shut the door.

“What…what did we just do?” panted waS.

kooB didn’t answer; she just crouched in front of the machine and began fiddling with various buttons overlayed onto the bottom. waS glanced at her old friend ocaT. To her surprise, ocaT wasn’t fighting anymore. Her eyes were closed and she was completely still.

A few moments later the machine started to whir. Lights flashed, and ocaT looked alive again. Her face contorted, body spasming in pain. Her screams of horror were hard to ignore, and it made waS’s stomach turn. kooB just watched the situation with almost calculated calmness.

waS almost couldn’t watch it, but it ended as soon as it began.

The chamber doors opened.

ocaT came out, completely gray. She was back to normal.

“Welcome back, ocaT.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oooooof, here we go


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ocaT wakes up.

ocaT opened her eyes and immediately wanted to close them again. She didn’t know where she was, or how she got there. However, she could tell the objects hovering above her were a couple of numbskulls.

“She’s awake!” the spiky one with the shrill voice exclaimed. ocaT squirmed at the noise.

“Shut your mouth, waS,” the other scolded sharply. “She seems to be sensitive to your loud voice.”

“It’s not loud…” waS mumbled, almost inaudibly.

ocaT decided this was enough and stumbled to her feet, staring them in the eyes. “I’m not sensitive to anything, kooB. But waS’s voice is incredibly loud, and I don’t wish to hear it again.” Her voice was flat.

“Hey! She does remember us!” waS chirped happily, completely disregarding the insult.

“Yeah…” ocaT stated, as if it were obvious. “I don’t remember falling asleep here though.”

“It’s a long story.” kooB looked at the ground to avoid ocaT’s sharp gaze. ocaT always her… superior, of sorts. But maybe now, things would change. 

“I’ve got time.” ocaT stood up straighter, her eyes trailing to the glass machines surrounding her.

kooB knew she had to get one thing sorted out. “ocaT, what do you remember from before you woke up?”

ocaT looked full of thought for a second. “It’s a bit unclear. I remember…a bright light. Blinding. Then…everything went dark for a bit. It was…painful, but I can’t put together why. Then I woke up here. I can’t remember anything before that.” ocaT’s breathing became faster, as if she were reliving something she’d rather forget.

“You’re not joking?” kooB asked. Her eyes gleamed; this was big.

She was met with ocaT’s unamused expression.

“You’re not joking…” waS muttered. “Agh, I just can’t take this anymore! Are our other friends’ memories going to be erased too?” She clasped her hands around her face, slumping to the floor.

“What does she mean?” ocaT questioned.

kooB approached waS, trying to console her. “Calm down, it’s-”

“What does she mean?!” ocaT repeated furiously.

Even kooB flinched at her sudden rage. “Listen, ocaT, don’t get mad-- you weren’t the same before we-”

“Before you what?” ocaT was getting angrier by the second. “What did you do?”

“Would you let me explain?!” kooB shouted in her face. Finally, a moment of silence elapsed. “Okay. ocaT, don’t be mad. You really weren’t yourself earlier. You wished to be called ‘Taco’, and you looked…different.” ocaT looked perplexed. “ocaT…I’m pretty sure this isn’t our universe.”

An instant look of understanding crossed ocaT’s face. “You think we’re in a…parallel universe…? But how?” 

“I don’t know how, but…you’ll understand once you see them.”

ocaT slumped down next to waS, looking conflicted. kooB sighed. It seemed like everyone was too emotionally exhausted to do anything at the moment. She walked over to one of the dusty tables in the building. To kooB’s surprise, it had a blank, ancient looking piece of parchment paper on it, along with a quill and inkpot. Strangely, the ink seemed fresh. 

kooB picked up the quill and began to draft something.

“Subject one. ocaT.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *wakes up out of my writers block* whats up


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> waS and kooB have a disagreement.

It took a few hours before ocaT was done processing all this. When the time was right, kooB happily explained in gruesome detail the procedure of helping their friends. ocaT was still stuck on one thing.

“So…you’re sure the only way we can help is with these?” She ran her hand over the glass chamber. “They’ll have to forget everything like I did?”

“I’m not sure, but it’s the only way I know of,” kooB explained. “Honestly, I wasn’t even sure if it would work at first.”

“You weren’t sure if it would work?” waS asked incredulously. “She could’ve died!”

“I could have died!” ocaT exclaimed.

kooB sighed, already worn out. “waS, don’t rile her up again.” waS let out a ‘hmmph’ of contempt. “I don’t need to listen to you two. I’m going to do what I have to do.” kooB suddenly seemed tense.

“But--” waS tried to start.

“Stop trying to be a martyr, waS,” kooB muttered. “It’s far too late for that.”

It seemed like nothing could stop kooB as she stepped out the split door, not looking back. “C’mon,” ocaT whispered to waS. 

waS didn’t particularly want to go anywhere anymore, but followed her friend anyways. 

The trip felt as if it took years to finish. Nobody talked. The tension in the air was thick; it felt like at any second someone could lash out. But no one did, and they made it to the plains, dread settling in waS and ocaT.

ocaT was shocked at the sight of them; all familiar faces, the same, but still different. kooB was…right? Perhaps what they were doing was just after all. What’s a few memories in exchange for being normal again? 

kooB didn't even want to try this time. She scanned the usual crowd and saw an outlier; pordreaT, standing alone. Perfect. She couldn't scream.

kooB grabbed her by the arm and yanked her away from her solitude. pordreaT attempted to fight it, flailing her arms and legs around desperately, but kooB's grasp was too strong.

Watching the whole ordeal, waS had mixed feelings. One one hand, this rough behavior would ensure they captured her. But on the other hand… poor pordreaT.

pordreaT fought the whole way to Yoyle City. kooB was honestly surprised at her stamina. But kooB still overpowered her as they walked to the abandoned lot. “One of you, help me drag her in.”

ocaT obliged, now realizing the severity of the situation. But waS was still a bit unnerved. kooB led them to one of the chambers and stuffed pordreaT in. ocaT backed away as kooB pressed out a strange sequence of rapid button presses on the bottom of the machine. Perchance someday, she’d learn it, too. 

waS flinched as it turned on. As expected pordreaT didn’t scream out, but her facial expressions looked excruciating. Her mouth was agape and her eyes shut tight, her limbs were jolting around in pain. ocaT watched on in horror as well, but there was an inkling of curiosity. She wondered how this machine worked at all; it seemed almost impossible. But it was intriguing.

pordreaT continued to convulse as the bright lights coming from the device strobed faster. She was fighting for longer than ocaT did, at least. But a minute later, her bright blue desaturated into a sickly, typical grey. The machine was sizzling with power as pordreaT dropped to the floor, the chamber doors opening.

“pordreaT!” waS cried out, racing over to her. She scooped up the small gray droplet who felt almost limp. “No, no…please wake up, pordreaT! Please…!”

The entirety of the city seemed to go silent as waS clutched her closely. ocaT was in a state of shock. kooB didn’t look shocked or sad…disappointment, maybe. 

Slowly, pordreaT opened her eyes. As soon as the light hit them, she closed them again tightly. “Thank goodness,” waS breathed out. She couldn’t help but wrap pordreaT in a hug.

“That was quite an anomaly,” kooB muttered softly.

“Haven't you only done this two times…?” ocaT questioned. kooB was silent for a moment.

“I think her liquid form interfered with the chamber somehow,” kooB continued, disregarding ocaT. “I'm sure it won't happen again-”

“How are you so calm?” waS exclaimed, turning to kooB. “pordreaT really almost died!”

“She's fine now,” kooB dismissed. “It's fine.”

“It is not fine!” waS cried out. pordreaT seemed uncomfortable. “It- I can't...this can't happen again, it could-”

“It won't,” kooB snapped. She clenched her fists. “It was an anomaly. It's never happened before and it never will again.”

“Yeah, because we're not going to-” 

“You're not going to stop me!” kooB yelled. She was fuming at this point. “This is for the sake of our friends, not your comfort!”

“But-”

“It's not gonna happen again.” kooB's eyes were set on the empty chamber, now blackened from soot. 

“There's no convincing her, waS,” ocaT tried to console. “Besides, it can't be that bad if it's for the good of our friends, right…?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeEHAW


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> waS finds out something she shouldn't.

It was a warm, bright day in Goiky. The grass was green as always, and the sun gleamed beautifully over the land.

It was a shock that Liy was so adamant something was wrong on such a beautiful day.

“Remote, I'm telling you,” she insisted for the twelfth time, pacing around incessantly. “Something is up.”

“There's no way,” Remote denied. “I don't believe it.”

“How can you explain it?” Liy asked. “Book was all gray.”

“She ate yoyleberries,” Remote justified dully. 

“But she wasn't shiny like metal!” Liy exclaimed, her hands motioning wildly. “I've connected the dots.”

Remote put her hands on her eyes. “You haven't connected anything.”

“But but-- I have!” Liy was still determined to convince her. “They dragged Teardrop away so- so savagely.”

“That's their business,” Remote murmured.

Liy was incredulous at her friend’s dismission. “What if they're up to something really shady?”

“I'm sure they're not. Book and Saw are nice.”

“But if they are… it'd be selfish to just ignore it!”

“We're not being selfish,” Remote started, “we're just not wasting our time.”

“Do you really not have the capacity to think about others? What, was it not wired into your brain?”

“I just have common sense,” Remote sighed. Why was Liy so passionate about this? “You can't just jump into this. You have to admit you could be wrong.”

“But I'm not wrong,” Liy protested.

Remote had nothing to say.

Liy stood up tall. “Remote, I think…”

“Don't say it.”

“I think I found my next adventure.” Liy stared into the sky, determination gleaming in her eyes.

Remote knew that there was absolutely no stopping Liy now. She was set on her goal. Seeing her walk off alone made Remote feel like she'd get into some trouble; that's how it always went on Liy's “adventures” when Remote wasn't around.

“Wait up,” Remote sighed defeatedly.

Liy turned. Her smile was wide.

\--

It was sundown. waS had been explicitly told by kooB that she had to stay inside from now on. “No funny business,” she had said. 

It was dull work staring at the wall, waiting for the three to be done with whatever evil they were committing.

Okay, so maybe waS had kind of lost hope. But she wasn't going to take it ocaT's way. She knew ocaT's way; “It's for the sake of our friends, waS. kooB won't have it any other way, waS!” 

waS let out a silent scoff. ocaT was so eager to accept all this if she didn't have to think about it. One little white lie could sway her. She was a follower. That's what waS used to be. But waS was beginning to get awfully suspicious of kooB.

At first, everything felt normal. Crazy, but also right. ocaT coming back felt like a miracle. But pordreaT's minute of suffering still weighed on waS. She didn't deserve that.  
In fact, why were they even doing this? Their friends seemed happy in their strange, parallel universe way. What right did kooB have to change their lives? Because they were slightly different?

Deep in thought, waS hadn't noticed she was pacing around the small room. But she found herself in front of a desk. It was covered with papers and smeared ink.

On one stack, there was something peculiar written.

Subject one. ocaT.

waS scanned the page in horror.

We recently found ocaT residing in the plains. She was alone, and thus a simple capture. She did not resist, but was not too eager to comply. However, she was not difficult to persuade after the first day of change. The procedure seemed to bring her immense pain, but during, everything seemed to go smoothly. Abnormalities afterwards include loss of memory, sudden rage, and minor personality changes (for example, lack of perceived authority and ambition). These abnormalities do not seem to be affecting her negatively. These abnormalities were not apparent in the first subject. 

waS felt sick. She knew in an instant who had written this. kooB was documenting everything.

She swept aside the first paper to reveal a second.

Subject two. pordreaT.

pordreaT was found in the plains. I was a bit more hasty in collecting this subject. There was no ill will intended, but the handling was rougher and quicker. It is unclear whether this affected the procedure or not. She fought my grasp the whole way back, but her disobedience was quickly dealt with. During the procedure, a stronger voltage was used to fully stabilize the subject. It is still unclear whether or not this voltage affected her negatively. The procedure took longer and seemed to fry one of the chambers, but it still needs to be tested. Abnormalities include fainting sessions, passiveness, and coughing fits. There is no clear evidence for why these abnormalities seem to progress. The abnormalities do not seem to be negatively affecting the other subjects, save for one.

One. waS felt light-headed. That’s when she turned over the paper to find one last, labelled clearly. The bold words on the third page made waS feel as if she were about to faint.  
Subject 0. waS.

waS was found alone. She was eager to follow to the chamber sites; it seems she trusted me quite a lot. She didn’t fight at all when put into the chamber; she seemed more naive. This made the procedure easy, and she came out as normal. Though, once she got out, she was unconscious. I escorted her back to the plains and laid her down. However, she sought me out once she awoke. No abnormalities as far as I can see. She retains all memory, and is doing fine. Incredibly easy to manipulate. I didn’t even have to persuade her. Nonetheless, I’m a bit concerned about her perception, but am overall pleased with the result.

waS began to tremble. This couldn't be real. She was one of kooB’s little experiments, too. Her mind was whirring. The last paragraph, freshly written in wet ink, only made everything clearer.

I am afraid the subject is becoming doubtful. I’m afraid she’s becoming too aware. Her newfound empathy is getting out of hand; I believe it is an abnormality that I can’t deal with. If I don’t do something fast, she will persuade the other subjects (and future as well) to do her bidding.  
I will do everything in my power to keep her down. It is too much of a risk not too.

That was the breaking point. Everything kept inside in waS overflowed, and she collapsed, her vision darkening and mind overloading.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *dabs*


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liy investigates.

“Here we go!” Liy exclaimed, bounding forth. “We’re almost there. I know it.”

“We’ve been walking for hours,” Remote complained. “How close is almost?”

Liy smirked. “Well, we’re in the city now, aren’t we?”

Remote didn’t want to humor her. 

“Okay, all we gotta do is find where they went…” Liy gazed at the vast amounts of buildings around her. She didn’t want to admit it, but this was going to be a bit harder than she expected.

“This is going to take all day.” 

“No it won’t! It’s-” Liy was stopped in her tracks at the sound of footsteps. In an instant her instincts told her to grab Remote’s hand and get outta there. But she simply dove into a nearby yoyleberry bush with the mechanical mind rather than running away.

They peeked out to see three dull gray objects. Book, Taco and Teardrop. Ice Cube followed them as well, looking nervous. Liy wanted to jump out and save Ice Cube from…whatever they had planned. But she knew it was better to lie low.

“We gotta follow them,” Liy whispered.

“What?!” Remote whisper-screamed back. “Why would we-”

But Liy was already carefully sneaking through the bush to reach them, making note of the path in her mind. Remote had no choice but to follow.

Just a bit later they stopped at a seemingly abandoned building with a giant chunk taken out of the door.

Liy blinked. “Yup, this is definitely some kinda evil lair.”

The four walked in as Liy and Remote watched. 

Liy stepped forward, ignoring her better senses in favor of curiosity. She snuck to one of the foggy windows in an attempt to get a closer look. Remote sidled up beside her.  
In a flash, Book picked up Ice Cube and with the help of Taco, shoved her into what looked like some kind of glass chamber of some sort. Light flashed throughout the small building and noises of electricity buzzed around it. Ice Cube's screams were hard to ignore.

Then, something changed. The air seemed to turn cold and fogged up the window. Liy wiped off the perspiration to reveal Ice Cube, standing there gray like the rest of them. 

“Woah,” Remote breathed softly at the sight.

“See? I told you!” Liy whispered.

Remote blinked away her shock. “Liy, I think one of them saw us. We- we gotta get away.”

For once, Liy agreed. They turned from the pane and began to run. They had no idea if the gray objects were on their trail, but the two still ran as if their lives depended on it. And maybe it did.  
\--  
waS awoke to ocaT, pordreaT and kooB standing above her. kooB glared daggers into her. ocaT looked confused. pordreaT looked neutral. waS rubbed her head at the sight of them.

“What are you doing? I told you to keep lookout,” kooB snapped.

“I-- don't know.” waS rose. She could hardly remember what happened before she woke up. It all came flooding back when she saw ebuC ecI standing beside them, colorful and bright.

“kooB-” 

“C'mon,” kooB gestured to ebuC ceI. When the small object didn't move, kooB used her same rough technique and threw her in. 

waS winced.

They watched the same old machine whir and sputter as ebuC ecI screamed for someone, anyone.

waS couldn't just stand by anymore. She stepped forward, but the chamber doors opened. ebuC ecI slid out. Gray and emotionless.

ocaT and pordreaT looked on, sinister smiles plastered on their faces. waS felt helpless to them. She averted her eyes.

What met waS's gaze in the high window was two faces. She almost couldn't believe her eyes. etomeR and yiL, staring into her.

They had seen the horror for themselves.

And if waS didn't do something, they'd be turned back too.

_I can't let this happen any longer._

About twenty minutes passed. Everyone was back to socializing, no, planning. Everyone except waS, who was sat in the corner, thinking up her own plan.

She walked up to kooB quietly from behind, and put a hand on the back of her cover. “Hey, kooB?”

kooB flinched at the touch and whipped around to face her. “Yes?” She sounded annoyed.

“May I talk to you in...private?” waS looked for the words, but they still sounded rehearsed. 

kooB simply walked out of the chopped up entrance. waS followed hastily.

“This better be important,” kooB muttered.

waS tensed up and started to fiddle with her hands. “It--it is, I, uh…”

“Get on with it!” she snapped, waS's nervousness spiking.

“I don't think we need to do this anymore!” waS almost shouted, much too fast. Her voice was wobbly. “I… kooB… They don't have any memories-- and, and they seem happy- in their universe.”

All waS could do was pray to whatever higher being there was that this could work out. 

“Are you serious?” kooB practically hissed. She was fuming.

waS's heart dropped. “I just-- I don't think it's right to take them out of their universe...if we're the ones who got here.”

All emotion except rage drained from kooB's face. Before she could dodge it, kooB grabbed waS's arm in a vicelike grip.

waS tried to escape kooB's grasp but had no luck. “kooB-- stop, you're hurting me!”

Saying nothing, kooB dragged her back into the abandoned building. waS flailed around erratically but kooB's hold just tightened.

The three others watched, blank stares of shock on their face.

“ocaT! pordreaT! Help!” waS screamed, her voice cracking. Everything felt weak. “Please, somebody help…”

But they just stood there, leaving waS helpless. 

“If you don't want to help us then you don't have to!” kooB screamed in a blind rage. In a sudden bout of strength, kooB grabbed onto waS's grey handle and tore it off. waS let out a raspy scream of pain.

In an instant waS was shoved into the cramped chamber.

/No./

The doors shut tight. Immediate pain shot through every part of waS's body. She tried to bang on the glass, but her body grew too weak. Then the shocks began, jolting her conductive body around wildly.

Her entire life seemed to flash before her eyes in that instant. Vision dimming, her eyes began to get droopy.

/No! You can't die like this! Not by her hand!/

The machine let out its final whir.

/I… see clouds.  
Soft, warm clouds./

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oOoOOOoOoOoOOOOOOOO


	8. Chapter EIIiiiIiIIGhHhHT (8)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (pls ignore the fact that this took 4 months)
> 
> Liy encounters a familiar face.

“So you’re telling me that they’ve been abducted and then turned gray?” Lollipop asked.

“Yes,” Liy answered. Her and Remote were trying to get as many people to help as they could. Starting with the hard-hearted Lollipop.

“And you expect me to believe that?” Lollipop scoffed. This all seemed like an elaborate prank to her. And to be fair, it did sound crazy.

“We swear,” Remote spoke with as much sincerity that her robotic voice could offer. “I saw it with my own two eyes.”

“I’m really gonna need more proof for such a ludicrous thought,” she dismissed, turning away.

Liy narrowed her eyes at her disdain. “You just have to believe us,” she assured Lollipop, putting a hand on her shoulder. “Y’know…Saw got turned too.”

Lollipop turned back curiously. “...Saw?” Her everlasting condescending tone softened a bit. 

“Yes. And Taco.”

The pop looked conflicted for a second, then closed her eyes and sighed. “Okay. If you two are wasting my time, I won’t be happy.”

Liy smiled excitedly. “We’re not!”

“We just need to find a few more people so we can match them,” Remote spoke.

“And what’s your plan to turn them back?” Lollipop asked.

Liy and Remote looked at each other confusedly. “Uh...I was kinda under the vibe that it was just a weird cult we had to disband,” Liy said, rubbing the back of her head.

“So you come to me with no plan, a ridiculous story and expect me to use my precious time to help.” Lollipop gave them a glare of haughty disdain.

“Lollipop, come on!” Liy complained, her hand on her switch. “Didn’t we explain this already?”

“Oh...Saw,” Lollipop said simply.

“Yeah! Like we said, Saw’s there too, genius!” Remote exclaimed angrily.

“No, Saw!” She pointed behind them, and they swerved around to see…Saw stumbling towards them! Liy’s heart jumped at the sight.

Lollipop began to walk towards her. “Oh, little gray zigzag, you should have heard the ridiculous story Liy and Remote came up with.”

“Lollipop, no!” Liy yelled, jumping between the two. “She isn’t who you think she is!”

“Liy, quit the act,” Lollipop sneered. Liy pushed her back from the presumably fake Saw.

Saw looked confused. “I’m…not me? Who is me?” She looked down. “...Little gray zigzag?”

Liy jumped up and pinned the imposter down. “You know what you did! Tell us! TELL US!”

“I don’t! I don’t!” Saw gasped out, her voice weak. “I don’t - know!”

Liy glared down at her. “I’m not letting you go until you tell me everything.”

Saw squinted. “I- I woke up earlier and- ow, my head…”

“Ugh…get off of her!” Lollipop scolded, thoroughly annoyed. She pushed Liy off and then helped up Saw. “Oh dear, what happened to your handle?”

Saw looked confused for a minute, then clarity crossed her face. A wave of emotions flowed through her. “It…oh, man…she did this,” Saw spoke, her voice wavering. 

“Who?”

“kooB,” Saw breathed out. “She did so many bad things and she's still doing them-” She heaved out a quiet sob.

“Who is kooB?” Lollipop asked.

“She’s awful,” Saw cried. “She thinks you guys a-are broken or- something and she’s trying to… f-fix it.”

“Lollipop! She could be tricking us!” Liy warned in a sharp tone, still on high alert. 

Lollipop looked over. “Well, I trust her.”

“Don’t!”

“...She put me in a chamber and…I feel different now, like…” Saw sniffled, “like… all my emotions became fifty times stronger. It's bad--b...but, I remember you.”

Liy raised an eyebrow. “Chamber, you say?”

“Yeah…” Saw nodded. “I-I used to not know who you guys were…well, I- sort of- but…”

“Go on,” Liy encouraged.

“You were yiL, but I know that’s not right at all…something’s changed.” Saw looked down, eyes damp.

“yiL?” Liy questioned. “Y-i-l? That’s my name backwards.”

“I know, it’s not right…” Saw murmured. “But that’s what kooB wants everyone to be. Just like her.”

“All gray, right?” Remote asked.

Saw nodded. “W-wait…how do you know?” 

“We-”

“You… you guys are with her, aren’t you?” Saw curled up, fists clenched and body trembling. “You’re- you’re gonna bring me back there and-” Saw began to weep again, the memories crossing her mind.

“No!” Liy exclaimed hastily. “We just saw her earlier and-”

“Shh, it’s okay,” Lollipop suddenly soothed the trembling Saw. “We wouldn’t ever put you through that, I swear.”

Saw looked up at Lollipop with teary eyes, then reached out to hug her. Surprisingly, the usual aloof Lollipop accepted it without flinching. “It’s gonna be okay. We’ll help your friends.”

Saw looked up. “I thought you didn’t like hugs?”

“What? I don’t,” Lollipop said quickly, pulling out of the hug.

“Sure ya don't,” Liy said, her voice dragging out.

“Stop,” Lollipop muttered grumpily. “Anyways, we have to make a plan.”

Liy looked confused for a second. “Waaaait, I thought you said you didn’t believe us.”

“I didn’t believe you,” Lollipop said simply. “But I believe Saw.”

Liy sighed. “Fair enough. Okay…we gotta get more people to help first.” She turned to Saw. “Do y'know many people are in, uh...kooB's little gang?”

“I think…three plus her, yeah,” Saw affirmed. “Unless she's gotten more.” She felt terrible at just the thought of it.

“So, we just gotta get some people to join us, then, we wait for those freaks to cross us and we'll deal with them,” Liy explained. “Piece of cake.”

“Deal with them…?” Saw asked quietly.

“I say it'd be much easier if we went to the source itself,” Lollipop offered.

“Yeah! Their hideout!” Remote exclaimed.

Saw's worried gaze travelled over the three. “W...what are you gonna do when you get there? Y-you aren't gonna kill them-- are you…?”

“We're gonna do what we have to,” answered Liy, who was looking on to the dimming sun.

“It doesn't seem as if there's anything else we can do,” Lollipop added.

Saw jumped up nervously. “Wa-wait! I know what we can do!” Their eyes travelled to her. “kooB put me in one of the chambers an- and I turned back! I think…”

“Let's do that, then.” Lollipop nodded in approval.

Liy didn't look so convinced. “How do we know that'll work?”  
Saw looked nervous. “I…I feel so much different now… I-I know who you all are...I'm...aware.” She stopped, her breath hitching. “I remember everything.”

Liy took a deep breath and screwed her eyes shut. “...Okay. Okay - I believe you now.”

“Y-you didn’t believe me before?” Saw asked, squinting.

“Well, of course not. I mean, you were pretty suspicious.” Liy quickly pulled a small dagger out of nowhere. “I had this just in case, but then I realised I probably couldn’t stab through steel--”

“You were going to stab me?!” Saw screeched, taken completely by surprise.

“Relax! No one’s gonna hurt you now.” That seemed to calm Saw back down a bit. Liy opened her eyes, a determined glint shining through. “Okay, no more stalling. Let's do this.”  
“But who will be our crew?” Remote asked.

Liy smiled. “I know just the guy.”

A bit of exploring later, they had found him. The admirable cube named Loser!

“And that's what happened.” Liy had just finished explaining, and luckily, it didn't take too long for him to believe it. Unlike someone.

“That's dreadful,” he said. “How can I help?”

“First we gotta’ gather a few people, ya know anyone who'd help?”

“I do!”

With that, everyone went off to find some friends who'd help. 

Liy came back, Pie and Bottle in tow. She saw Lollipop and Saw standing with Pillow and Eggy.

“Pie... and Bottle?” Saw asked, squinting up at the two.

“Yes,” Lollipop affirmed.

Saw seemed to light up. “I got it right!” 

“Not very good choices,” Lollipop commented, staring Liy's friends down. 

Liy glared at her. “What?”

Lollipop shrugged. “They're just…” Her eyes glanced to Bottle. “Not the brightest, or…” She frowned at Pie's blank stare. “Definitely not the most enthusiastic.”

“I'm enthusiastic!” Bottle exclaimed happily.

“Good for you,” Pie muttered in her usual bored tone. 

Liy sighed deeply. “Lollipop, quit it. You brought Eggy, so don't act superior.”

Lollipop narrowed her eyes, her hands on her hips. “What are you trying to say about our yolk-filled friend over here? For shame.”

“She's gonna make everything about her. And if we fail, she'll blame it on everyone but her.” Liy crossed her arms.

Pillow scoffed. “The only one who's going to make this about themself is-”

“Hey, it's Loser!” Eggy pointed out excitedly.

Loser was approaching with a few others behind him; Pin, Coiny and Cake. Pin seemed to lead from behind, with Coiny trailing after her, a fond smile on his face. Cake had a bit more of an anxious gait, peeking slightly out.

“Sorry I took so long,” he rasped. 

The egg bounced up. “No, Loser! It's fine. You're so cool!”

“Ooh, what's your favorite thing about him?” Cake piped up, his nervous look fading away.

Eggy smiled, glad the conversation somewhat freed her of any more of Liy’s harsh words. “He’s such a leader.”

“I know, right!” Cake agreed, smiling. “It was so noble of him to lead us here to help our friends-”

“Hey!” Liy interrupted, stepping up close to him, an annoyed look on her face. “Uh, I’m the one who found out about this in the first place.”

“Well, it doesn’t really matter, because he is the one who brought half of us here.” It was almost as if Cake couldn’t see how much his casual dismissal was bothering Liy.

Saw seemed to notice the tension in the air. “Oookay, can we just, quit wasting our time and get going already?” Her anxiety showed through her panicked tone.

“You okay, Saw?” Lollipop asked suddenly, making her jump at the mention.

“Y-yeah, it’s just-” She took a quick deep breath. “There’s just…so many people here right now, then I thought of kooB again, and, agh-”

Suddenly, Liy grabbed Saw’s hand, smiling with a determined look in her eyes. “Well then...let’s get going!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got stuck, caught in deep depression and writer's block but hey! I'm really proud of this one.   
> I do plan to finish this story, I love it so much.

**Author's Note:**

> Whew, finally posting BFB content on here.
> 
> Short chapter, but there's more to come. >:) heehee


End file.
